


Across the shop

by LadyLunamoon



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunamoon/pseuds/LadyLunamoon
Summary: They look nice enough....maybe we can chat?
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK / reader
Kudos: 12





	Across the shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I did since the MK/Reader content this this fandom is sadly so small (no-existing)

Another day and another time he saw them.

A few weeks ago, MK started to notice that every few days or so, he would spot the same face in the noodle shop. During the lunch rush and even during dinner sometimes, sitting at the corner of the store would be someone.

Pretty much a regular at that point, sometimes he would catch them looking at him than looking away, was kinda sweet at first but than it started to make him a little uncomfortable being watched.

Today was the day he would talk with them about it, for the better or the worse, if goes everything fine he might get a new friend! If not, he at least can defend himself

He was back from a delivery when he noticed that familiar face, sitting in the corner while scrolling through they phone. Well, now or never.

MK made his way to the table and stand there for a moment before they notice him

"Uh..... hey, how things are going?" Mk said with a little hesitant

"Oh, hi....I'm okay..." They awkwardly responde with a shy smile

"Cool...cool....uh....my name is MK"

"I know that"

He felt his blood run cold for a moment, a stalker? Should I call for help? Tell Pigsy? Tell Wukong?

"Y-you know?"

" Yeah...I hear your boss calling you everytime you have to do a delivery"

"Oh...that..."

He let himself relax with that, probably is just him overthinking about nothing. He looked around to see Pigsy busy with some dishes and sit down at they table, well, was also his break now 

" So...watch is your name?" Mk started to play jacket while they looked at him

" Y/n.."

" Oh... that's... that's a pretty name!" 

He awkwardly laugh to himself before gathering his courage to ask them, why are they coming over so much? What was the deal? Why they keep looking at him? Do they know about his pow--

" I'm so sorry for keeping staring at you these days! "

"Uh?"

Well, that was surprise!

" I was just...look, I came here at first just looking for a quick lunch before going to my college classes and...I'm not going to lie, the noodles are amazing but....I think you are pretty cute too..."

They stated at each other for a while before he could notice his face was heating up, that person just keep coming back because of him?

" Oh...uh..thank you? I didn't know I was cute enough to get Pigsy a regular"

They giggles for a moment and smile at him with kind eyes and a sweet smile. Oh no, they are pretty cute too.

" So.....can i get your number? We can hang out after your shift you you want "

" Oh! Yeah! Of course! Uh.." he palmed his pockets for a moment until he found a pen and write his number down on a napkin

" My shift is over after 9 pm !is a little late but we can talk about details via phone if you don't mind!"

" Oh, is okay! Can't wait to talk more with you"

Another sweet smile. Yeah, he can get used to that.


End file.
